Kagome e o Quebra–Nozes
by M. H. Awayuuki
Summary: UA Seria só mais um natal qualquer para Kagome, se ela não tivesse ganhado um quebranozes muito diferente e especial.


_**Kagome e o Quebra-Nozes**_

Era mais uma noite de natal comum na casa da família Higurashi. Kagome, uma estudante de 15 anos com lindos olhos azuis e cabelos pretos, estava ajudando sua mãe a colocar a comida na mesa enquanto seu irmão Souta tentava espiar os presentes que estavam debaixo da árvore.

Seu avô acabava de chegar do templo que ficava ali mesmo próximo da casa deles. Ele trazia mais alguns presentes consigo que foram colocados junto dos outros.

Agora com a família reunida eles não perderam mais tempo e se sentaram à mesa para se servirem.

Assim que deu meia-noite decidiram que já era hora de abrirem os presentes. Então os quatro foram para a sala pegar seus respectivos presentes debaixo da árvore de natal.

Todos os presentes já haviam sido abertos, tirando o presente que o avô de Kagome dera a esta. Ela o havia deixado de lado.

- Kagome, você não vai abrir o presente que lhe dei? – perguntou o avô.

- Para quê? Deve ser mais uma daquelas coisas esquisitas que você sempre me dá – respondeu a jovem.

- Mas dessa vez você vai gostar, eu tenho certeza – disse o avô insistentemente.

- Tudo bem, já que você insiste – Kagome disse um pouco contrariada abrindo o presente.

Quando tirou o embrulho, para ver do que se tratava, ela ficou encantada. Era um lindo quebra-nozes, em forma de soldadinho de chumbo, bem diferente dos outros que já tinha visto. Este tinha olhos violetas e seus cabelos eram longos e negros.

- Ai, vovô! Ele é lindo muito obrigada – disse ela muito feliz.

- Eu não disse que você ia gostar? Bem esse quebra-nozes tem uma história. Ele foi deixado no templo há alguns anos atrás por um mágico que dizia que este quebra-nozes era muito especial... – começou o avô da garota.

- Ah é mesmo?! – ela falou, sem prestar muito atenção no que o avô dizia.

- Bom, agora vamos dormir que já está bem tarde – interferiu docemente a mãe de Kagome.

- Mas primeiro eu quero pegar no quebra-nozes da Kagome – protestou Souta.

- Ah, não! Você é muito descuidado, vai acabar estragando-o – disse Kagome.

- Deixa! Deixa mana! – implorou o menino.

- Pare de choramingar. Toma, pode pegar – disse a jovem passando o boneco para as mãos do irmão.

Mas num descuido o menino acabou deixando o quebra-nozes cair. Na queda uma de suas pernas quebrou, ficando relaxada.

- Tá vendo Souta! Olha o que você fez! – gritou Kagome com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Desculpa, foi sem querer – Souta também tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Kagome nada respondeu saindo chorando para o seu quarto, deixando seu quebra-nozes para trás

- Deixa ela, Souta. Amanhã ela estará melhor, agora vamos dormir – a Sra. Higurashi disse com a calma de sempre.

Durante a noite Kagome desperta e vê que seu quebra-nozes está em cima da sua mesinha de estudos e sua perna não está mais quebrada. Mais uma vez ela fica admirando a beleza daquele boneco de lindos olhos violetas.

Quando voltava à sua cama para dormir, repentinamente, um monte de insetos estranhos aparecem, e junto com eles vinha algo mais estranho ainda, uma aranha com cabeça de homem. Tudo em seu quarto parece aumentar de tamanho, mas aí ela percebe que, na verdade, ela é que encolheu.

Seu quebra-nozes ganha vida e começa a lutar com aqueles seres estranhos.

Ele saca sua espada, que de uma simples espada se transforma em um enorme canino, e num só golpe, destrói todos o insetos, restando apenas a aranha com cabeça de gente.

A luta segue difícil para o quebra-nozes, então Kagome decidi fazer algo por ele. Descendo cuidadosamente de sua cama através de sua colcha que se estendia até o chão, ela pega uma caneta que se encontrava neste e com muita dificuldade consegue dar um golpe certeiro na aranha.

Uma estranha luz branca envolve a aranha que desaparece. Porém antes de desaparecer ela consegue acertar umas de suas patas cheias de veneno no pobre quebra-nozes, que cai no chão muito ferido.

Kagome corre até ele e o abraça chorando. Mas felizmente ele não estava morto, as lágrimas de Kagome o despertaram.

- Muito obrigado – o quebra-nozes agradeceu, olhando fixamente para Kagome.

- Ah! Não foi nada – ela disse corando violentamente com a intensidade daquele olhar, fixo nela. - Você está bem? – indagou com uma visível preocupação.

- Sim, eu estou bem. Mas… me diga o seu nome – ele pediu mantendo o seu olhar em Kagome.

- Eu me chamo Kagome e... – a garota respondeu com a intenção de perguntar o nome dele também, mas foi interrompida por ele.

- Bom Kagome, eu tenho um convite. Na verdade é uma forma de agradecer por ter me ajudado. Você gostaria de conhecer o meu reino, o lugar de onde eu vim? – ele perguntou sorrindo. Um sorriso muito belo por sinal, que derreteria qualquer uma. Ela timidamente acenou que sim.

Aquilo tudo era um tanto confuso. Seres estranhos invadiram seu quarto, ela diminuiu de tamanho e seu quebra-nozes havia ganhado vida. Mas ela não tinha muito tempo para pensar, aquilo era estranho, no entanto, estava curiosa para saber de onde o quebra-nozes veio, então decidiu se deixar levar.

- Feche os olhos – o quebra-nozes falou segurando a mão de Kagome que imediatamente obedeceu. - Pode abrir agora – disse ele, e quando Kagome o fez percebeu que não estava mais em seu quarto.

Ali tudo parecia um sonho! Havia neve para todo lado, e esta cobria os diversos pinheiros que rodeavam o local. E um pouco mais adiante havia um castelo, que já por fora aparentava ser grande e por dentro deveria ser maior ainda. Deste saiu um rapaz de cabelos pretos e curtos presos em um pequenino rabo vindo na direção deles. Quando ele se aproximou mais, Kagome percebeu que os olhos dele eram azuis escuros.

- Príncipe! – gritou o rapaz ao chegar até eles.

- Príncipe? – questionou Kagome, que só naquele momento se virou para o quebra-nozes após terem chegado naquele lugar. Se assustou ao ver a imagem que se projetava à sua frente. Seu belo quebra-nozes, havia se transformado em um lindo príncipe. Sua simples farda vermelha e preta agora era toda branca. Kagome olhava atordoada para ele.

- Miroku! Que bom que você está aqui. Eu quero que você mande preparar uma festa imediatamente – disse o príncipe.

- Ah, alteza! Temos muito o que conversar, estão te esperando lá no castelo – disse o rapaz que pelo que o príncipe falou se chamava Miroku.

- Eu sei disso, mais deixa para mais tarde, faça primeiro o que te pedi – o príncipe falou com firmeza.

- Sim, senhor – disse o rapaz virando-se para a acompanhante do príncipe. - E como se chama esta senhorita, que te acompanha? – perguntou ele sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Eu me chamo Kagome Higurashi – ela se apresentou, desconcertada.

- Eu sou Miroku, ao seu dispor – disse ele beijando a mão de Kagome que ficou muito vermelha com o gesto.

- Agora vá – ordenou o príncipe.

- Tudo bem, mas primeiro... – disse o rapaz de olhos azuis escuros se voltando para Kagome.

- Não se atreva! – gritou o príncipe, mas era tarde demais.

- Senhorita Kagome, não gostaria de ter um filho meu? – Miroku perguntou passando a mão em um lugar indevido.

Plaft

- Seu tarado! – berrou Kagome acertando em cheio a cara de Miroku, deixando a marca de sua mão bem vermelha no rosto do rapaz.

- Ah, Miroku! Seu pervertido! – gritou o príncipe, muito irritado com a atitude de Miroku, indo em sua direção, mas o outro que temia por sua vida começou a correr em direção do castelo. - Sango há de ficar sabendo disso! – gritou mais uma vez vendo o outro partir. Se Kagome não estivesse ali muito confusa, com certeza, ele teria ido atrás de Miroku e dado uma bela lição nele.

- Ei! Dá para explicar o que significa isso tudo? – perguntou Kagome que além de confusa agora estava irritada.

- Bom... – o ex-quebra-nozes disse sem saber por onde começar.

- Primeiro me diga o seu nome – pediu a jovem.

- Eu me chamo Inu-Yasha, e governo esta parte do reino que divido com meu meio-irmão mais velho, Sesshoumaru, ele governa o oeste.

- E por que você estava lutando com aquela aranha no meu quarto?

- Aquela aranha era um homem que tinha pensamentos maléficos e acabou se transformando naquele monstro. Seu nome era Onigumo, mas depois de virar um monstro ele se autodenominou Naraku. Estávamos lutando porque ele estava atrás da jóia de quatro almas, que está em meu poder, dizem que ela possui um poder oculto que pode realizar desejos. Mas ela está corrompida – disse ele, mostrando por fim a jóia, que era uma bolinha presa a um cordão.

- Essa bolinha?! Não vejo nada de diferente nela – disse Kagome pegando a jóia das mãos de Inu-Yasha.

- Ei! Me devolve isso! – disse ele tomando de volta a jóia das mãos da garota.

- Seu chato! Não precisava ser grosso – resmungou Kagome.

- Essa jóia não pode parar em mãos erradas – Inu-Yasha fixou o olhar na jóia que estava na sua mão direita e só então percebeu que ela havia sido purificada. - Mas como? – questionou surpreso.

- Como o quê? – perguntou Kagome ainda um pouco chateada.

- Você purificou a jóia – ele respondeu.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando.

- Deixa isso para lá e vamos para o castelo – ele pegou ela pela mão e saiu puxando-a até o castelo. Eles se dirigiram para lá sem trocar uma palavra se quer.

Chegando lá Kagome notou que haviam diversas pessoas que pareciam estar à espera do príncipe. Quando se aproximaram mais, todos começaram encará-la como se tivesse algo de errado com ela, deixando-a muito constrangida.

Ela se virou para encarar Inu-Yasha e viu que ele olhava irritado para um dos presentes. Este era um rapaz que aparentava ser mais velho que o príncipe e tinha lindos cabelos prateados e olhos cor de âmbar que não demonstravam nada a não ser frieza.

- Sesshoumaru! O que você está fazendo aqui? – bradou Inu-Yasha.

- Todos nós queríamos conhecer a jovem que deu um fim em Naraku –Sesshoumaru respondeu com um sorriso cínico. Kagome acabou se lembrando de que este era o meio-irmão de Inu-Yasha e se deu conta do quanto eram diferentes. - É um prazer senhorita, eu sou o irmão desse idiota que está em sua companhia – disse Sesshoumaru pegando a mão de Kagome e beijando.

- Meio-irmão! – corrigiu Inu-Yasha em alto e bom tom.

- O prazer é meu – Kagome retrucou sem jeito, pelo que pôde constatar, Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru não tinham uma relação muito fraternal. - Ele já tinha me falado sobre você – comentou.

- Ela é perfeita para ser minha mulher! – gritou um rapaz de olhos azuis e cabelos pretos e longos, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo.

- Só me faltava você, Kouga! – rosnou Inu-Yasha.

"Ih! Mais um cara esquisito! Eu acho que esse reino não é igual aos dos contos de fadas, porque de encantado não tem nada. É um reino de loucos, isso sim" – pensou Kagome enquanto Kouga se aproximava.

- Senhorita, eu sou Kouga seu futuro marido – ele se apresentou segurando a mão de Kagome por entre as suas e olhando fixamente para ela.

- Ei, parem com isso! – disse Inu-Yasha se colocando entre Kagome e Kouga. - Vocês não podem vir "atacando" a minha convidada desse jeito! – reclamou ele.

- O príncipe Inu-Yasha tem razão – disse uma moça de cabelos compridos e castanhos escuros. - Vocês estão assustando ela. Comportem-se! Ela não conhece vocês, com certeza não está entendendo nada do que está acontecendo aqui. – a moça falou com uma fisionomia séria, mas depois abriu um sorriso e se aproximou de Kagome. - Bom, eu sou Sango. Muito prazer – ela disse fazendo uma pequena reverência.

Kagome suspirou mais aliviada, pelo menos aquela moça parecia ser mais normal e sensata que os outros três que haviam se apresentado antes.

- Eu sou Shippou – disse um pequeno garotinho de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis.

- E eu sou Kohaku, irmão da Sango – disse um outro garoto. Este tinha cabelos negros e olhos castanhos.

- O meu nome é Rin – uma garotinha muito simpática e sorridente, se apresentou.

- Eu sou Kaede, a babá de Inu-Yasha – uma senhora idosa disse. Inu-Yasha lançou um olhar ameaçador para ela que não se importou. Kagome não pôde deixar de rir, o fato de Inu-Yasha ter uma babá era constrangedor para ele mas não deixava de ser engraçado.

Mais algumas outras pessoas se apresentaram até que não restou mais ninguém.

- É um prazer conhecer todos vocês – Kagome falou exibindo um sorriso encantador depois de todas as apresentações.

- Bom, agora podemos conversar – disse Inu-Yasha um pouco menos irritado que antes.

Então Inu-Yasha começou a contar suas aventuras como quebra-nozes, fazendo questão de enfatizar como Kagome fora corajosa ao ajudá-lo, derrotando Naraku.

Todos já imaginavam que havia sido Kagome que derrotara Naraku, como Sesshoumaru mesmo havia deixado subentendido quando ela chegara ao castelo, pois havia uma lenda naquele reino que dizia que uma jovem de outro mundo é que derrotaria Naraku.

Com a morte dele seu castelo sombrio e suas criaturas horrendas, que se encontravam numa parte do reino um pouco afastada, desapareceram. Por isso todos sabiam que ele havia sido destruído.

Depois de tudo explicado e esclarecido, deu-se início a festa, com direito até à um baile, tudo em homenagem à Kagome. Deram à ela um lindo vestido, como o de uma princesa, era rosa claro e bem rodado.

A garota de olhos azuis ficou pasma com a rapidez com que a festa foi preparada, mas como aquele reino devia ser encantado, talvez tivessem usado alguma magia.

Ela decidiu deixar isso para lá, vendo que não tinha cabimento procurar algum sentido numa sucessão de acontecimentos tão estranhos e repentinos. O melhor era aproveitar a festa.

Todos alegremente dançavam, menos Kagome e Inu-Yasha. Este ainda buscava criar coragem para convidar a jovem para dançar com ele. Depois de tanto hesitar, finalmente decidido, levantou-se e se dirigiu a ela.

- Me daria a honra de conceder-me esta dança? – perguntou Inu-Yasha meio que gaguejando.

- Sim, claro príncipe Inu-Yasha – disse ela muito contente pelo convite. O príncipe de tão belos olhos violetas lhe estendeu a mão que ela aceitou sem demora. Ela se levantou e ele a levou até o meio do salão.

- Me chame apenas de Inu-Yasha – ele pediu quando iam se posicionar para iniciar a dança.

- Tudo bem prínci... quer dizer Inu-Yasha – ela sorriu desconsertada.

- Eu quero que fique com a jóia de quatro almas – ele disse tirando a jóia do pescoço colocando-a em Kagome.

- Mas eu não posso aceitar, você disse que ela não pode parar em mãos erradas... – ela tentava se justificar olhando atônita para a jóia em seu pescoço mas foi interrompida por Inu-Yasha.

- Com você ela estará em boas mãos. E também nem sabemos se realmente ela tem algum poder, apesar de Naraku ter feito de tudo para possuí-la. Além do mais quero que você fique com ela para sempre se lembrar de mim. Aceite por favor, eu faço questão de que fique com ela – disse ele com um olhar de piedade.

- Tudo bem, muito obrigada – disse ela sorrindo.

Kagome colocou a mão esquerda sobre o ombro direito de Inu-Yasha e ele pôs a sua mão direita na cintura dela. Com a outra mão segurou a mão livre da jovem. Depois os dois começaram a dançar.

- Mas eu não preciso de uma jóia para me lembrar de você – disse ela num sussurro, que foi ouvido por Inu-Yasha que deu um pequeno sorriso que Kagome não percebeu.

Enquanto dançavam se sentiam como se estivessem nas nuvens. Não percebiam a existência de mais nada envolta deles. A música parou, e eles também, no entanto, continuaram como estavam. Foram se aproximando cada vez mais até se unirem num terno beijo. Kagome fechou os olhos aproveitando as sensações daquilo que parecia ser um sonho.

Quando, num impulso, abriu seus olhos, percebeu que estava em seu quarto e na sua cama, segurando o quebra-nozes que agora tinha a aparência de um quebra-nozes comum, não tinha cabelos longos e negros e nem olhos violetas.

Aquilo tudo não passara de um sonho? Mas ela tinha absoluta certeza de que o quebra-nozes não era assim.

Como já era de manhã, ela desceu para falar com seus familiares.

- Bom dia! – todos disseram quando viram Kagome passar pela porta da cozinha.

- Bom dia – ela disse um pouco desanimada. - Eu lembro que o Souta quebrou o meu quebra-nozes, por acaso vocês arrumaram outro? Esse está com uma aparência diferente – ela disse mostrando o quebra-nozes.

- Mana, você está dormindo ainda? – perguntou Souta, que olhava para Kagome confuso.

- Esse é o mesmo quebra-nozes que eu te dei, quando você foi dormir eu consegui consertá-lo – disse o avô da garota.

Kagome ficou mais confusa do que estava, será que ela tinha ficado doida?

- Minha filha que cordão é esse no seu pescoço? – perguntou a mãe da jovem.

Inventando uma desculpa qualquer, pois fora pega de surpresa, ela respondeu:

- É um cordão que eu ganhei de um amigo – ela disse sorrindo e se sentando à mesa para tomar seu café da manhã.

Ela havia se esquecido do cordão, agora que o vira tinha certeza de que tudo havia acontecido mesmo, se não ela não estaria com ele. Mas então, por que o quebra-nozes era outro?

Enquanto comia ela começou a assimilar as idéias, o quebra-nozes sempre fora o mesmo, só que, apenas ela conseguia ver Inu-Yasha ou a alma dele no quebra-nozes, para os outros ele era um quebra-nozes comum.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Kagome se encontrava pensativa, sentada debaixo da árvore sagrada que havia em sua casa perto do templo. Segurava firme com as duas mãos a jóia que ganhara de Inu-Yasha.

"Ele disse que ela tinha um poder oculto, bem que o poder oculto dela podia trazer ele de volta para mim" – pensava Kagome.

- Kagome vem aqui! – gritou o avô da garota ao longe. Kagome foi até ele.

- Oi vovô, o que foi? – perguntou a menina sem notar que o avô estava acompanhado.

- Eu quero te apresentar uma pessoa, este é o sobrinho de um amigo. Ele veio nos fazer uma visita – disse o avô apontando para o rapaz que se encontrava ao lado dele. Kagome se espantou em ver que o rapaz era a cara de Inu-Yasha.

- Muito prazer, eu me chamo Inu-Yasha, o seu nome é Kagome, né? – ele disse apertando a mão de Kagome e olhando fixamente para os olhos dela, com um tímido sorriso nos lábios.

- É... muito prazer também – ela disse olhando encantada para os olhos violetas dele. Enquanto o observava, ela percebeu que ele deu uma piscada para ela enlarguecendo ainda mais o seu sorriso.

- Vovô vem aqui! – gritou Souta. Então o avô saiu, deixando os dois sozinhos, para ver o que o outro neto queria.

- Príncipe! – disse Kagome, mas Inu-Yasha olhou para ela fazendo uma cara emburrada. - Quer dizer... Inu-Yasha! – então ele sorriu para ela. - Eu pensei que nunca mais o veria.

- Mas não foi assim, não é minha princesa? – disse ele abraçando-a ternamente.

- Ainda bem meu príncipe – disse Kagome brincando com ele, que primeiro olhou para ela pelo canto dos olhos, um pouco irritado, mas sorriu em seguida, percebendo a brincadeira que ele mesmo provocara. – Mas Inu-Yasha... como você pode estar aqui? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Deixe as explicações para mais tarde. Agora vamos fazer algo mais interessante - deixando a conversa de lado, uniram-se, então, num apaixonado beijo.

**FIM**

Iniciado em 25/12/03

Finalizado em 30/12/03 (19:13)

Modificado em 20/02/04 e 24/12/04

* * *

Oi, pessoal! Eu escrevi esse conto pensando em postá-lo no natal do ano passado, mas não consegui acabar a tempo, então esse ano eu decidi colocá-lo. Hoje eu fiz algumas modificações nele para ver se ficava melhor. Não está grande coisa, mas espero que tenham gostado. A história do quebra-nozes, entre todas as que estão relacionadas ao natal, é a minha preferida, por isso decidi usá-la neste fanfic, que foi o terceiro de Inu-Yasha que eu escrevi. Eu pensei em terminar a história sem eles se reencontrarem e deixar a Kagome acreditando que tudo não passara de um sonho mas achei que ia ser muita maldade, imagino que todos iam querer que de alguma forma eles terminassem juntos, não é?

**Para finalizar, desejo a todos um Feliz Natal, que vocês possam aproveitá-lo ao máximo no seu real significado. Tudo de bom para vocês.**

**Mil beijos!**

P.S.: Comentários são muito bem-vindos.


End file.
